thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mollianne Westmore
Mollianne Westmore is the female tribute from District 5 in the 2nd Pain Games. She is the twin sister of 1st Pain Games victor, Malliet Westmore. Appearance Mollianne looks a lot like her sister (after all they are twins) see picture above for more detail. She had golden brown hair which she wore straight unlike her sister. She also had bright grey eyes and naturally light skin. Reaping After Malliets victory the President tryed to force Malliet into prositution with little luck so he promised he would kill her parents and reap Mollianne in the next Pain Games. Since Mollianne already knew about the reaping she took it as is but knew she would most likely die. Her sister, who was her mentor, gave her tips on how to win the games. Chariots Next is District 5 and their tributes Mollianne Westmore and Luke de Winter. Mollianne is wearing a tight fitted black leather dress and bright yellow skinny pants. Luke is right next to her wearing a yellow top with a leather jacket and tight jeggings. -''Ceaser Flickerman, 2nd Pain Games. Distict 5 earned 7th place durning Chariot rides. Training Mollianne recived a 6 in training. She was very dissapointed from the score and promised herself that she will try hard to win the games. Although she began questioning herseif. Would she would even survive the bloodbath? Interview ''Next from District 5 is Mollianne Westmore. Mollianne: Oh hello! Caeser: Wow! You look a lot like your sister don't you? How do you feel about you being picked? Mollianne: Well two things: Its a fix and they should really change the motto: ''"May the odds be ever in your favour". ''Well they aren't in my family! Caeser: No I suppose they aren't! Unlike your sister though you don't have any "secret loves" in these Pain Games. Mollianne: Oh but I do! Caeser: Well I suppose the odds aren't in your favour! Best of luck to you. 2nd Pain Games At the very beginning of the games, Mollianne hesitated to move and watched her district partner, Luke de Winter throw his token over a land mine, killing the first three tributes. She saw Schill Evansclaire running straight for Luke de Winter because Luke killed Schill's district partner. Mollianne then ran in front of Luke and shoots an arrow at Schill, killing him. Afterward Mollianne and Luke both ran down next to the volcano where they met the rest of their alliance members. That night, Mollianne and Luke met up with the rest of the tributes at the base of the volcano. They were Michael, Lily Williams, Danica Rosedain, Louise Woodrew and Nick Turner. Mollianne knew that it was dangerous to be in this alliance and shouldn't be involved in it for very long. On the second day, The big alliance members have started to have some disagreements. Luke, Lily, and Michael were verbally fighting with the others. Mollianne became irritated but stayed with the alliance only because they have all of the supplies. In the night Lily was killed, the rest of the alliance woke up to find her body gone but the other thing that was missing was Luke. Mollianne decided that they should all split up now because the atmosphere was getting too much. Mollianne had gone on her own to search for her district partner, Luke. That night, she heard a cannon, unaware that it was Luke's. She kept walking closer and closer to the Careers. Mollianne was still walking in the same direction but she broke down crying when she got her sister's letter. She then tried to go back the way she came when three horses blocked her way. Nayl raised his sword and was about to bring it down on her head when suddenly a dart flew into his neck. The dart belonged to Danica who was rushing over with Nick. Nick pounced on Excel but as he lept into the air Excel plunged a sword into his stomach and ran away with Cariettum and their horses. Nick wasn't dead but he was in extreme pain and Mollianne decided to be in an alliance with them again. Death On the fifth day, the volcano erupted. Mollianne was awaken by the loud rumble and she quickly woke Nick and Danica. All three of them grabbed their supplies and ran to the beach. Mollianne was the first one that starts into a run with Danica behind her but Nick couldn't run properly and fell behind. Mollianne and Danica ran to the beach and turned around in time to see Nick struggling towards them. Suddenly Mollianne falls onto her knees and looks at Danica with blank grey eyes. There is a knife in her back and Cariettum is smiling a couple of meters away. Ultimately she placed 6th out of 24. Muttation After Mollianne's death, the Capitol had her DNA mixed with a monkey to form a muttation. Her muttation was unleashed during the final fight between Excel and Danica. Her mutt turned towards Danica and head straight for her, but was it suddenly attacked by a water mutt. Danica ran out onto the beach and started pulled the monkey away from the water mutt. The Mollianne mutt jumped onto Danica's chest, kissed her head and slit her throat with its claws. The mutt had given her a short, painless death unlike the one she would have had with Excel as an opponent. 3rd Pain Games Aftermath Mollianne's twin sister, Malliet, was absolutely devistated when her only family left was killed. Malliet tried to get the Capitol to give her Mollianne's body for burial but they refused. Instead they gave her Mollianne's token. Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:2nd Pain Games Category:Deceased Category:Tribute Category:Featured Articles